BG9
"}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "K".Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 9 Appearance BG9 is a tall individual who wears a white''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 640, pages 2-3 helmet which conceals its entire head and its single, glowing eye. At its front, the helmet has a peak at the center with slits on both sides. BG9 wears a white, high collar cloak, under which it hides many extendable, tendril-like appendages.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 9 & 17 It has a broad upper torso and wears armor plating on its shoulders, upper back and torso, forearms, and hips. The parts of its body from the neck down not covered in armor are gold. The armor also serves as a cover for its weaponry.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 10 Personality BG9 is ruthless, willing to go to extreme lengths to gain an answer to a question, such as harming the loved ones of the person it is interrogating. It is not above harming children.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 6-9 BG9 also holds a deep fear of death, begging Yhwach to spare it under the pretense of still being able to fight despite the defeat it suffered.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 10-11 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, BG9 and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, BG9 is confronted by 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 12 When Suì-Fēng activates her Bankai, BG9 steals it.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 13-15 Later, BG9 is present at a meeting of the Sternritter where Yhwach announces Uryū Ishida will be his successor. Afterwards, BG9, Bazz-B, Mask De Masculine, and Cang Du discuss the announcement. When Bazz-B questions Yhwach's decision, BG9 tells him only Yhwach can explain this.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 4-8 When the Seireitei is replaced by the Wandenreich headquarters, BG9 arrives at the family home of 2nd Division Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda and confronts the lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 4-5 Proceeding to ask Ōmaeda where Suì-Fēng is located, BG9 receives no answer and states it has thoroughly investigated the area but has found no sign of her in or near Seireitei. Irritated by Ōmaeda's persistence in not telling it where Suì-Fēng is, BG9 stabs Mareyo Ōmaeda, who is hiding behind a building, and threatens to kill Ōmaeda's family if he does not cooperate. Asking if Ōmaeda will be fine with it letting his sister go and letting her insides pour out, BG9 shrugs off an attack from Ōmaeda and readies its minigun, only for Suì-Fēng to destroy the barrel of the minigun. Stating it is surprised to see her with such an appearance, BG9 explains the details of her Shunkō. Stating she perfected it, Suì-Fēng thanks BG9 for stealing her Bankai, as she might not have perfected her Shunkō if it had not, and deals a powerful blow. As the dust settles, BG9 emerges as its eye glows.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 3-17 Attempting to blindside Suì-Fēng, BG9 fails to do so. After being asked how it could still be breathing, BG9 claims it has never breathed, prompting Suì-Fēng to say it must be a robot. Opening some of the plating on its body to reveal multiple stud-like projectiles, which it fires, BG9 expresses its disappointment at not having to use Suì-Fēng's stolen Bankai. When Suì-Fēng tries to dodge, BG9 grabs her and states it has gathered data on her techniques as the two of them disappear in a massive explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 7-13 Later, as BG9 attempts to gather data from Suì-Fēng, Ōmaeda comes to her and drops a Shin'eiyaku into her hand before telling her she should be able to regain her Bankai with it. Telling him to speak up because its senses were lowered by the earlier explosion, BG9 notes its connection is not working properly. Stating the Hollowfied Bankai is impairing BG9's bodily functions, Suì-Fēng activates her Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben prompting BG9 to ask her how she regained her Bankai. Stating BG9 should get hit by it and attempt to analyze it, Suì-Fēng asks Ōmaeda to position her and fires Jakuhō Raikōben at BG9, creating a massive explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 4-9 Later, at the Wandenreich HQ, BG9 and Cang Du sit tied up before Yhwach, who says he is going to judge the Sternritter who lost. As Yhwach has Haschwalth step forward, BG9 begs him to wait and admits they lost before pointing out how the activation of their Quincy: Vollständig resuscitated them. As BG9 states they can still fight for him, Yhwach says they should be grateful for having survived. Afterwards, BG9 watches as Haschwalth cuts down Cang.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 10-14 Equipment Medallion: BG9 possesses a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when BG9 used it to take 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 1-2 Since Hollow powers are poisonous to Quincy,Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 2 when the Bankai was Hollowfied via the Shin'eiyaku, it was returned to its original Shinigami owner.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 4 Being in possession of a Bankai prevented BG9 from activating Quincy: Vollständig.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 16 Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: as a Quincy it primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with its own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 It has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 *'Hirenkyaku Expert': BG9 is fast enough to catch Suì-Fēng by surprise and launch a point blank attack, despite the fact the captain is the most proficient Shunpo user in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 14 Great Spiritual Power: BG9's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 This is proven when it easily incapacitated 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 15 Enhanced Durability: BG9 is durable enough to take a direct hit to the head from 2nd Division Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda's Gegetsuburi without reacting.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, page 7 It later withstood a devastating blow from 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng's Shunkō and remained standing, despite the damage done to the surrounding environment.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, page 17 BG9 withstood a direct hit from Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben, and still remained alive afterwards.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 18 Tendrils: BG9 possesses several tendrils that are capable of extending over long distances. These tendrils originate from the center of BG9's chest, and can pierce stone and flesh with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 549, pages 4-6 *'Data Extraction': Using its many tendrils, BG9 is capable of extracting data from a fallen opponent. When using this ability, it forms a curtain of Reishi that envelops the subject and itself.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 4-5 Missiles: By opening the armor plating covering them, BG9 can reveal several stud-like devices on its body and fire them like missiles, creating a massive explosion. It can fire all rounds simultaneously and quickly reload them: Suì-Fēng was left greatly injured after being hit by dozens of them at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 10-13 Spirit Weapon Reishi Minigun: Using its abilities as a Quincy, BG9 can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Its favored weapon manifests in the form of a large, ten-barreled minigun emblazoned with the Wandenreich's emblem.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 9-11 Quincy: Vollständig When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which BG9 emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. The form is capable of resuscitating it after being incapacitated by Captain Suì-Fēng's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 18 Trivia *Following BG9's defeat at the hands of Suì-Fēng, its helmet was initially destroyed on the right side;Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 4 however, it was later shown to be destroyed on the left side.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 10 Quotes *(To Marechiyo Ōmaeda regarding Mareyo Ōmaeda) "This is a relative of yours, correct? I do not require verbal confirmation. Though the visual conformity between yourselves is extremely low, the Reiatsu conformity exceeds levels of 50%. Furthermore, I detect three other individuals with Reiatsu conformity exceeding 50% with your own within a 30 meter radius of this location. If you refuse to answer again, I will eliminate all of these targets immediately."Bleach manga; Chapter 549, page 6 *(To Marechiyo Ōmaeda) "I have two queries. Firstly, should I take your response as a refusal to answer? And secondly, if I release this individual now, large quantities of bodily fluid will be expelled from the wound, resulting in death. Is this acceptable to you? There is a possibility that your linguistic faculties have ceased to correctly function due to shock. I will grant you 15 seconds. I await your answer."Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 7-8 *(To Suì-Fēng) "Life? I had none to begin with."Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 9 *(To Suì-Fēng) "Mukyū Shunkō. I must thank you for the valuable data. However, I am also quite disappointed. If this is the best you can do, I will have no need of the Bankai I stole from you."Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 10 *(To Marechiyo Ōmaeda) "Even after your captain is defeated, you have the will to resist? I was hoping to recover some data before she perished completely, but if we must..."Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 4 *(To Yhwach) "Wait a moment, please! Yes, we suffered a temporary defeat in battle, but by releasing our Vollständig, we were able to recover! We can still fight for Your Majesty's sake!"Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 10 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles References Navigation it:BG9 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters Category:Deceased